


School at night

by KarlaCRL



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, EunHae, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Short Drabble, flirty eunhyuk, jealous donghae, lots of fluff, sleeping at school, you wouldn't want that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaCRL/pseuds/KarlaCRL
Summary: It’s first time for Donghae to attend high school since he just finished middle school. He is excited but he feels afraid too because of the games on Familiarization with classmates. Some of these games are being fulfilled at night but he is scared of being in school at night. It terryfies him! They are completing these games in pairs. And his partner is Hyukjae, his new classmate. Will he get over his fear? Let’s see…





	School at night

The night. The school. Everyone will imagine something when these two words come up, most of the people will imagine evildoing. But what if it is the night at school? Then it is a horror! I have just started first semester at high school and this was on of the games of familiarization with classmates. We had to walk through the school and fulfill some tasks, of course.

            Right now I’m standing in front of the school, terrified. Okay, we are going there in pairs but still! It’s a school and at night! Usually I wouldn’t be as terryfied as right now but I don’t like this at all. I have to go there with some guy, I don’t even remember his name! The line is getting shorter and shorter which means only one thing, we are going there soon. I start to tag something with my hands, I don’t care what that is but my parter for this task states something suddenly.

“Ehm, Donghae? That’s my jacket.” He whispers carefully. We have to be quiet during fulfilling this task. I have release the jacked quickly with an apologetic smile, well at least I tried to smile. But it fails. He’s looking at me for a while and then takes my hand which he shoves to his pocket even with his own hand. And the fear alternates to nervousness. What if someone sees us?

            Unfortunately the line has shortened that much that we are going in now. I don’t want to go there! My partner is still holding my hand tightly for which I am really grateful. But I still can’t remember his name.

“What’s your name by the way?” Why am I feeling shy so suddenly? I am shy only around girls…

“Hyukjae, but you can call me Eunhyuk…” he doesn’t really object in answering me because I don’t remember his name. His brows have little narrowed however… He doesn’t really like that I couldn’t remember him, huh?

            We arrive to our first task. He has to stop holding my hand and that makes me feel really insecure. Don’t stop holding me! I whine to myself. When fulfilling the task I just can’t think straight. No, I can’t think straight when he isn’t holding my hand. I’m just way too scared! It’s uncomfortable. I miss the warmth of his hand! I don’t know why I react this way but I just have to. Is it just a feeling of desperation?

“Dongahe, are you listening?” Hyuk pokes me with a finger and I look at him with confused face “I’m saying that the last task is sleeping in this class. There are even sleeping bags.” He says like it’s something that is happening every day. But my jaw is hanging open. Sleep? Here? Here where? I still look at him dumbfounded. I was turning myself to make a leave in one moment but I was being held. He pulls down my hood and pulls me by it into the class. This guy wants to kill me!

            I’m trying to escape and Hyukjae is trying to calm me down. In the end I’m pinned down on the floor but still shaking with myself. But I stop shake and am in shock suddenly. His lips are on mine! I don’t have the strength to shove him away… Well, I don’t even want to. Why? He pulls away from me and sits right next to me. My body is lying on the floor lifelessly, still in shock.

“A shock treatment. You know it?” he shrugs his shoulders. He is calm, maybe way too much calm. Does he do this to everyone? Why does he do this to everyone? Why I am interested anyway?

“A shock treatment?” I repeat, my eyes staring at railing of the class. Yes, I still can stand, not even sit. My body isn’t capable of this.

“Yeah, I would either slap you or kiss you…” he answers. I immediately look at him.

“Huh?”

“I didn’t want to slap you. So this was the only option and the best one. If I had slapped you, you wouldn’t be the first one who got the taste of my hand. I don’t kiss just anyone, so you should be happy.” Well, it looks like Eunhyuk is still mad because of me not remembering his name. Every sentence, even word, was being cut sharply. He looks angry…

“I have a bad memory when it comes to names… It’s because of the accident from my childhood.” I state after one hour of sitting together and doing nothing. Our phones were taken by teachers, everything electronic was. It’s just two of us in here.

            After my confession, Hyukjae stares at me for a while, looking like he doesn’t believe what I just said. But I’m telling the truth here! When I was a child, I have fell from the stairs and my head had injury… I don’t like thinking about this memory, I don’t even know how I fell since I don’t think I have stumbled over something…

            And here goes the silence again, we are staring at each other, though. This feeling is weird, my heart is fluttering. I don’t know why but it is nice feeling. Suddenly we can hear strange noise and voices. Frightened, I hug tightly Hyukjae and not thinking about letting him go, not in the near future. It looks like he doesn’t think about letting me go to when his arms hug my waist.

            Through the time we lay down, the noise has stopped a while ago but we’re not letting go of each other. I don’t want to stop hugging him, it’s so comfortable. His arms suddenly loosen from the hug. I look at Hyuk scared. He fell asleep! He is so cute! He looks so sweet, I look at his handsome face and my eyes stop at his lips. Maybe it’s because of the shock treatment but I want to kiss him so badly. I lean down, my lips so close to his but he opens his eyes at this moment.

“What are you trying to do?” he asks, staying still. It looks more like he is leaning closer to me. I just can’t answer him. I have no idea what am I doing right now. We are gazing into each other’s eyes. His eyes are so captivating. The distance between out lips has to be closed. It has just has to without exceptions. I lean more down to kiss his lips, my eyes are closed shut at this instant. I don’t have the courage to deepen the kiss, however. He has to do it if he really wants. Of course, I’m thinking about him shoving me aside and beating me up. These thoughts were thrown away, though. He’s deepening the kiss. His tongue dancing with mine and out soft moans echoing the class. 

            In the morning I wake up without Eunhyuk next to me. Was it just a dream? No, it wasn’t! It just couldn’t be! I touch my lips. I can still feel his lips on mine. Ah, those sweet lips. I’m keeping dreamy smile on my lips. What… What if someone had seen us? What will they think about us?!

“Being in your place, I’m not going to the washroom right now. You can slip there nicely.” Hyuk comes to me while rubbing his butt. He fell probably. I don’t know how to react after what happened yesterday. Should I laugh? Comfort him? Should I act lovey-dovey? I’m staring in front of me in thoughts with a slight pout. Oh, really, I should get rid of this habit.. Suddenly, he sits next to me, pecks me on lips and tilts his head cutely. I turn my head rapidly. What is he doing? Last night it was dark so no one could see us but it’s a day now! He’s crazy!

“Don’t worry, nobody’s here. They are going to call for wakey wakey in about fifteen minutes.” He laughs. Oh God! A rock has fell from my heart in relief.

            In about fifteen more minutes, they are really waking us up. Wow! How did he know that? I look at him suspiciously.

“Don’t be so cute! If you will, I’m going to jump at you in front of everyone!” he threatens me a little. My eyes looking at blank space when he says that. I don’t really want him to jump at me in front of everyone but in private… Maybe.. Some time… Maybe in the near future. I would bet that I’m red like a tomato now with these thoughts.

“Hae, are you okay?” Hyukjae looks at me with worried face. When he notices my avoiding eyes however, he chuckles and smirks “What were you thinking about?”

“Stop that!” I poke him with my elbow. What if someone hears them? I am red like a tomato and this is just the beginning of the high school! Now I have to see this guy every day, until we end this high school…

Well, this is how our relationship started. Now we are in last semester of the high school and we weren’t separated even once since joining the high school. I write here for so long but only at this time I got the courage to write about our story. I mean, the beginning how it all started. I can still remember our conversation since that day. Word after word. Sentence after sentence. It’s unbelievable that I can still remember all of this until today. I hope I will remember all of this for a long time still. We are still together and I still love him more than anything and anyone. Nothing can separate us but the blonde who is flirting with him, is making me pretty mad. Right now and next to me! And he doesn’t say anything to her at all! He is smiling at her! Oh he will so regret this tonight! Bye, my diary for now! I promise that the revenge will be sweet!

“Can you leave, please?” I say strictly to the blonde. She isn’t doing anything at all and is ignoring me. I take Eunhyuk’s hand and intertwine our fingers. Now I don’t care what people say about us. I won’t hide my love for Hyukjae. He is in shock himself because of my action but he tightens the grip on my hand. The blonde looks at us shocked. I can bet, she won’t look at my boyfriend anymore. I will take care of that myself and happily. No one can flirt with my boyfriend!


End file.
